The prior art teaches use of tables that can attach to the back of a vehicle using a trailer hitch assembly. Applications for such a table apparatus includes recreational uses and commercial uses. Such recreational uses include, example, hunting trips, camping trips, tailgate parties, and the like. Commercial uses include, for example, construction sites, utility installation sites, and the like.
The prior art does not teach use of a portable table apparatus, wherein portions of that apparatus can be separately used by firefighters, police officers, and military personnel to, among other things, gain access to a vehicle or building in emergency situations.